Situations
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Various one shots surrounding Mickie James and her fiancee, Brett. Expect these chapters to be any length and rather hot...
1. A Wild Horse Ride

**AN: This is a story idea I just came up with. Since I can't decide what idea or situation to put both of these characters in, I will put them in all of the ideas that I have. This features Mickie James and her fiancee, my OC Brett Morris. Please, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: A Wild Horse Ride**

It was a sunny and cool fall day in Richmond, Virginia. The sun was up, the sky was clear and the blue sky was showing. Needless to say, it was too nice to sit inside, and lay around the house. So it was decided what to do on this wonderful day among a particular couple. It was nice enough that Brett and Mickie decided to go on a horse ride in the country.

After they paid to get the horses and got a few pointers on how to actually ride them, they were off to ride them in the countryside right near where they got the horses in the first place.

Okay, now, I am not sure about this, but I think that you need some concentration in order to ride horses. If that was the case, then Brett was in some serious trouble, and it was all because of Mickie, of course. Brett himself was wearing some of his work jeans that were black and a tank top. Casual right? Well, Mickie was another story. She was wearing a really short blue jean mini skirt and a really tight checkered buttoned up top, so her breasts were on full display. It was difficult to take his eyes off of her, and the fact that she was bouncing on a horse made his mind ever the more so anomalistic, and to make matters worse, his body, and one part of it especially, was really taking notice of his full figure future wife.

Well, this is going to be a very interesting day, and that was putting things very lightly.

* * *

Brett and Mickie came to a small clearing, one with a small lake so the horses can take a drink of water and it also served a purpose so that the two of them can take a break and rest from the riding that they did for the past few hours.

While Mickie tended to the horses, she looked back towards her fiancee, and noticed that he had dosed off. Curious, and after she tied up the horses so they wouldn't run away, Mickie walked over, and knelt right next to him. She placed her ear right next to his face, right in time to hear a loud snore escape his lips.

"The jerk is asleep!" Mickie whispered to herself. She contemplated waking him up, but then another idea crossed her mind. She wondered if she could get away with it though. She took a quick look at her surroundings, and noticed that the two of them were in a fairly secluded area, and besides them, the horses, the wildlife, and the trees, they were all alone. There was no human around for miles.

"Perfect." Mickie smiled, as a lustful smile grew across her face. She slowly took off her buttoned up shirt, letting her bra and upper area breathe a little bit. She took her hair out of the ponytail that it was in, and let her long brownish hair fall all over her shoulders. She snaked towards her fiancee like a predator upon it's prey, and straddled him. She leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered. She reached down towards his pants, and unzipped them, revealing his already hard "member".

Without removing her panties, more like pushing them to the side so they wouldn't hinder her in what she was going to do, and after she did that, she climbed on top of her fiancee, careful not to awaken him.

"Oh god." She whispered, as a shockwave of pleasure hit her. She road her future husband back and forth, as she was riding the horse from earlier in the day.

She felt her climax near, and almost on instinct alone, she grabbed her breast in an attempt to make herself come quicker.

"Jesus!" She hissed as she released. She sat there, and tried to regain her breath.

She looked down, and saw her fiancee Brett starting to stir. In an panic, she climbed off of Brett, and cleaned Brett up, and dressed him up as he was before he dosed off. She dressed herself as well, and sat next to Brett just as he woke up.

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry I fell asleep. Anything happen?" Brett asked her.

"Nothing at all." Mickie lied through her smile.

"Why are you sweating?" Brett asked her again.

"No reason, it is just kind of warm out here. Ready to go?" Mickie said with a smile on her face.

"Sure. Let's go." Brett said, getting to his feet. Mickie gave him a quick kiss, and walked back over to their horses. That left Brett alone with his thoughts for a brief few moments.

"I wonder if I should tell Mickie that I was awake during her 'little ride'." Brett asked himself.

"Brett? Let's go." Mickie called out to him. Brett snapped back to present times and out of his thoughts.

He wanted to tell her that he knew what she did to him, but why should he? After all, they both enjoyed it.

Brett shot a smile towards Mickie, and they continued on their horse ride, both of them smiling a lot more than when they originally did when they first began their not soon forgettable horse ride.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was the first chapter, and there is plenty more to come. Well, this is just a quick note. Not all chapters are going to be incredibly long. Don't worry, there is plenty more to come!**


	2. Thanksgiving Dinner

**AN: Well, Mickie has to visit Brett's family for Thanksgiving, but she is a little nervous. How will she deal with it?**

**Chapter Two: Thanksgiving Dinner**

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. But why was she nervous about doing something like this? It was only Thanksgiving dinner with Brett's family, who she met before when they were teenagers. Well there was good reason to why she was nervous, ladies and gentlemen. When she visited the home in which he grew up in as a teen, it was only as a friend and to hang out, or a place to stay when her parents were fighting too much and she needed a place to sleep peacefully. This visit was different, though. Now she was coming to visit as the fiancee of her long time friend, and there was no telling how his family was going to react to her now.

"There is no need to be worried." Brett said, hugging her tightly in an attempt to get her to calm down. "My mom and sisters love you as a child, and that hasn't changed."

"Brett, we are going to be married soon, I am not only a friend, but your future wife. What if they won't treat me the same?" Mickie asked in a worried tone.

"They won't." Brett said truthfully. "They were always the most protective of me, especially Kim and Katherine. Even though I am the biggest child, I am the youngest."

"Well, what can I expect?" Mickie asked him.

"Expect to be interrogated." Brett said.

Mickie just glared at him.

"I am serious!" Brett smiled. Mickie playfully hit him in the arm and left the room.

* * *

Mickie put on her nice black skirt with black stockings, and a nice dress red top. Brett put on some nice black slacks, and a nice button up that he bought earlier in the week. She had to make a good impression, because she knew that his mother and his two older sisters were going to lay into her as soon as she hit the door.

_Well, here goes nothing... _Mickie thought as she left the home, praying that this trip was going to go well.

* * *

Once they arrived at Brett's mother's home. Mickie felt herself grow very nervous. She was going to see her future mother in law, a woman she has known for a very long time, but know she was going to be marrying this woman's son. Brett grabbed all of the stuff that they made before the ride over, and walked towards the front door. The couple could already hear some soft music going in the house, and people talking and chattering with one another. Mickie took a deep breath as Brett calmly knocked on the front door.

_Here is comes... _Mickie thought as the door slowly opened.

* * *

"Hello, you two!" Lora Morris, Brett's mother said, giving her youngest child a tight hug.

"Hi mom. Can you let me go so I can breathe?" Brett joked. Mickie just stood there, smiling, then Lora made eye contact with her.

"Mickie, it's good to see you again." Lora said. "I always knew that you and Brett were going to end up with each other."

"I know. Thanks." Mickie smiled.

"Well, where is everybody?" Brett asked.

"Kat and Kim are in the living room, waiting on Mickie, so they can talk to her." Lora said. "Better not keep them waiting."

"I better not." Mickie said, walking towards her living room. Like walking the Last Mile, Mickie felt as if she was walking towards her doom...

* * *

Kat and Kim sat on one couch, while Mickie sat on another. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, and it was not going to get better at all. Mickie was contemplating leaving the room, but stopped dead in her tracks when Kat, the older of Brett's sister's, spoke up.

"Well, it's nice to know that you are going to be joining our family really soon." Kat said softly.

"Yeah. I am really lucky to finally have someone that I can trust in my life." Mickie said.

"Do you love him?" Kim asked Mickie.

"Of course I do." Mickie answered at once in a very sure voice.

"Good to know." Kim answered.

"Our mom told us that we have to look after our little brother, and we do that very well." Kat said.

"When Brett was a kid, some girl picked on him, and he came home crying real bad. He was so upset about it, he stayed home from school for a couple of days." Kim said.

"Yeah, well, the next day, we found out who that girl was and beat her ass." Kat said.

"Wow." Mickie said.

"Long story short, if you break our brother's heart you will have both of us to deal with, and that will not be pleasant." Kat said in a threatening tone.

"Okay. I won't." Mickie said with a nervous smile.

_He's right, these girls are overprotective... _Mickie thought to herself.

* * *

Brett was busy in the kitchen, helping his mom getting food ready. Needless to say, she wanted to ask her son was he happy with his new fiancee.

"Brett, are you happy with Mickie?" Lora asked him.

"Of course I am." Brett said. "It made me wonder why this didn't happen to us earlier."

"You two were very inseparable in high school, that was for sure." Lora said. "I remember seeing you two asleep in each other's arms one night."

"You saw that?" Brett asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Lora smiled. "I knew that she was in trouble, so I didn't question it."

"I was always really protective of her, wasn't I?" Brett smiled. "How did a friendship turn to a romance?"

"Brett, love doesn't discriminate, remember that." Lora smiled at her son.

All Brett could do was smile back, because he knew that she was right.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL! **


	3. A Place To Rest Your Beautiful Head

**AN: This chapter takes place when Brett and Mickie were both teenagers in high school. Now that there is no confusion for the readers, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: A Place To Rest Your Beautiful Head**

It was no secret to Mickie that her stepfather hated her. It was really obvious to her. For some reason, whenever her mother was not home, they would really get into it, and it would be over the most stupidest things. For example, a piece of clothing that was out of place, that would start a fight. Mickie would come home at a time that her stepfather John (his first name) didn't agree with, that would lead to a fight. Her mom was no help either. She would almost take his side in most of their arguments, mostly because she figured that was the only man that she could get in her lifetime. Anyway, Mickie thought that the situation between her and John couldn't get worse.

She was dead wrong.

* * *

It was about 7:00 in the evening, and Mickie just arrived home from Brett's house. She was over there, just hanging out, and doing some homework. Mickie looked forward to just going into her room, and getting some rest. Of course, once Mickie saw John's car in the driveway, she knew that the hope of rest and relaxation in her home was out of the question. Mickie took a deep breath, and entered the home. It was not long before John came up to her and confronted her.

"Just where have you been?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Out at Brett's doing some homework." Mickie said, knowing that this guy was not going to let her go until he got a satisfying answer.

"Who's Brett? You're boyfriend?" John asked her.

"No." Mickie said, turning away and walking from him. John, not being satisfied with her answer, grabbed her by the arm, and forced her back to where he was standing.

"Hey, you do not walk away from me when I am talking to you, little girl!" John yelled at her.

"So, you aren't my father, so you need to back off!" Mickie yelled back.

"Excuse me?" John asked her, still holding on to her arm. Mickie snatched her arm from John, and looked him directly in the eye.

"I said back the fuck off!" Mickie yelled in his face. That is when John lost it. When Mickie turned to leave again, John turned her around, and slapped her hard in the face. The impact of the blow knocked her to the ground.

John stood over her, and he didn't say another word or do anything else. He just disappeared into another room. Mickie felt her right side of her face starting to bruise up. Mickie ran to her front door, threw it open, and sprinted to her friend Brett's house, knowing that his place was going to be a safe haven for her.

* * *

Mickie wandered the streets for a few hours until she arrived on Brett's own street. She walked up until she saw his house in the middle of the street. It was the only white house on the street, and all the other houses were some sort of color.

Mickie let out a small sigh of relief and walked towards his bedroom window. She knew that he would offer her a place of solace.

* * *

It was after ten in the evening, and Brett was getting ready for bed. He pulled on his black PJ's and a black t-shirt. He just was about to climb into bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom window. Brett ran a hand through his long brown hair, and wondered who it could be. He soon got his answer when he opened his window, and saw a shivering Mickie standing there, dressed in her mini skirt, shoes, and jacket. The same thing that she was wearing when she left here earlier.

"Mickie? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Brett asked concern for his long time friend evident in his voice as he ushered her into his room.

"Yeah, well, no." Mickie answered. "My step dad and I got into a really bad fight, and I don't want to go back home tonight. Can I stay here tonight?"

Mickie gave Brett the look that she always gave him. It was a look that made him do anything that she asked of him.

"Sure, make yourself at home, as you usually do." Brett said.

Mickie smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation. "Thanks, Brett."

"No problem." Brett smiled, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks.

* * *

Brett dosed off in his bed just as Mickie was looking in his closet for something to wear. To his luck, he opened his eyes just as Mickie stripped down to her black bra and panties. Brett felt his eyes grow (among other things) wide as he saw her in lace underwear for the first time. Brett closed his eyes just in time as Mickie turned back to his bed to see if he was awake. When she turned away, Brett continued to watch the beaut that was in front of him. Only clad in her underwear still, Brett figured that she was going to be sleeping in the empty bed in his room.

He was dead wrong.

Brett soon got a surprise when Mickie pulled back his sheets and climbed into his bed with him. She turned off his corner lamp, and went to sleep.

_Great, I am so not going to get any sleep now. _Brett thought as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Brett opened his eyes, and tried to move his right arm, but couldn't. He opened his eyes, and saw that Mickie was snuggled up against him. Her legs were entangled with his right one, and her arms were wrapped right around his neck. She was breathing softly into his neck as well, and it was then that she noticed that she was really content in this position. Brett smiled, and went back to sleep.

* * *

When the sun shone in the window causing Mickie to stir, she saw the position that she was in. Becoming red in the face, Mickie backed away from her friend, and climbed out of the bed. She quickly pulled on her clothes. Before she left, she went back to Brett's side, and gave him a kiss.

"Goodbye, sweet prince." Mickie said in a whisper.

Before Brett opened his eyes, she was gone. Brett let a smile cross his face, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for more!**


	4. A Game That She Plays

**AN: Well, this might be a short one, so my apologies in advance. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: A Game That She Plays**

There was something wrong.

Brett knew Mickie for a long time, and he knew when something was wrong. Whenever she got that look on her face, that meant that either something was really bothering her, or she had something planned that he wasn't telling Brett. Either way, Brett knew that something good, or something bad was going to happen soon. There was something about knowing that, though, and it was the fact that he never knew what he was going to have to do in order to get back into her good graces, or what she was going to make him do.

This was going to be a very interesting evening, that is for damn sure...

* * *

Brett and Mickie were having dinner at a restaurant one evening. Brett was wearing a nice suit, and Mickie was wearing a black dress that clung to her body perfectly. That was one thing that made him love her even more. She could make a potato sack look sexy.

"You look nice, Mickie." Brett said, hoping to break the silence between them.

Mickie didn't say a word. He looked at her, trying to get just what was wrong with her, and he couldn't, and that really scared him, so he figured that he would try again.

"Mickie, I love you and I care about you. So if there is something wrong, can you just tell me about it?" Brett asked her.

Mickie didn't say a word, all she did was look at him briefly, and look back down.

Brett sighed in defeat, and wondered if it was something that he did to make her like this, or if there was anything that he can do to snap her out of this mood that she was in.

* * *

Brett was in the bathroom at the restaurant, alone when he heard the door open. Figuring that it was someone else coming in to use the restroom, he just went on about his business, washing his hands, and cleaning up.

Then he felt someone grab his butt, and that cause him to turn around, right into Mickie's face.

"What are you doing in here, this is the men's bathroom?" Brett asked Mickie.

"What do you think?" Mickie smiled as she began to unbuckle his pants.

"Whoa, you want to do that here?" Brett asked her again.

"Yeah, I do." Mickie smiled.

She pushed Brett into the stall, and ripped his shirt open. She pulled his head down, and caught him in a passionate kiss. Brett returned the favor by reaching up her dress, and pulling off her panties. Mickie pulled down his pants, and saw his rock hard member.

Brett lifted her up, and Mickie empaled herself onto him. She began to move around, moaning a little loud in the process.

It was at that moment that Brett heard someone come into the restroom. He covered Mickie's mouth to prevent her from blowing their cover. He didn't see it, but Mickie had a sinister smile on her face. She began to move around while still on Brett, and he felt as though his legs were about to give out on him.

He wanted her to stop because his legs might give out, and they were going to get caught. Then again, this was feeling way to good to stop.

Once the guy left the restroom. Mickie climbed off of her fiancee, and fixed herself up. Brett took a minute to regain his composure, and fix his clothes.

"This mood that you were in, this was all a ploy to get us here, wasn't it?" Brett asked Mickie.

"Yeah, it was." Mickie smiled as she pulled on her underwear. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"Of course. I have to wait a minute so that my legs get the feeling back." Brett told her. Mickie just laughed softly, and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you out there." Mickie said, composing herself one last time before leaving. Brett fixed his clothes the best way he could, and followed her out as soon as he was able to.

Brett knew that this was going to be a really interesting life together that they were going to have in the future, that is for damn sure.

* * *

**AN: Again, sorry to anyone that thought this chapter was a little short. Don't worry, next chapter is going to be up soon. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Guilty Pleasure

**AN: Well, here is another quick little chapter in this story. I have to say, I really enjoy writing this story, because of all of the ideas that are coming to me out of nowhere. Again, I can't stress enough to those who read this, this will be quick and kind of short. Well, enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Guilty Pleasure**

Mickie loved to work out on Sunday mornings. The way and the ritual in this situation, along with the way that she did that would come about like clockwork. She would go into the living room, and put on an exercise tape and work out along side of the tape. Of course, Brett had no problem with this, until it started to interrupt his football time. He really didn't notice what she was wearing, and what she was doing when she worked out. He really didn't care, but it was something she wanted to do, so who was he to argue about something like that? So he really didn't question her actions or her motives, so he let his fiancee do what she wanted to do.

* * *

Brett was sitting at their kitchen table on Saturday morning. He knew that Mickie was in their living room working out, so he was sitting at the kitchen table, playing a game on his laptop. Brett got up from his seat, and was about to reach into his refrigerator to grab something, then he notice a sound that caught his attention. Brett mentally sighed, and went towards the living room area to see just what Mickie was doing.

As soon as he entered the room, he saw Mickie bent over, giving him a full view of her rear end, her small work out shorts, and her really tight sport's bra. She sat on the floor, legs open, and stretched her hands above her head. He was more focused on her body as it seemed that the tight outfit that she had on was about to rip from her body if it was going to be stretch any harder, which Brett did not mind, and was secretly hoping that it did happen. He literally had to fight his urges to scoop her up, and take her to the bedroom to finish this little "practice session" there.

Brett didn't know what memorized him more, what she was doing, or what she was wearing while she was doing what she was doing. Of course, he didn't mind watching this beautiful and voluptuous woman that he was going to marry do either, mind you. Brett snapped himself out of his trance just as Mickie was finishing working out. He rushed back to his computer just as Mickie came walking into the kitchen.

"Finished working out?" Brett asked with a satisfied smile on his face. Mickie walked to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water, and opened it. She took a few gulps of water, and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, I am finished." Mickie answered Brett with a smile. She let out a tired sigh, and sat her bottle of water on the counter as she made her way towards the bedroom that the couple shared with each other.

"I am going to take a shower, and change, okay?" Mickie informed him with a tender smile on her face.

"Fine with me." Brett smiled back. She turned to leave once again and head to their bathroom shower in their bedroom. Mickie got to the hallway before she turned back, and faced Brett with a smile on her face.

"Oh, and honey?" Mickie smiled.

"Yeah?" Brett said, curious as to why she just called him "honey" out of nowhere.

"If you wanted to watch me workout, you could have just asked." Mickie said. Brett opened his mouth to say something, anything to explain himself, but he just ended up telling her the truth.

"Sorry." Brett said in the tone of a scolded child.

"Don't worry, it was something that we both enjoy." Mickie smiled. She disappeared into their bedroom, and Brett went back to work on his computer, smirking and smiling as he did so, still thinking about the way that she looked and the impure thoughts that she brought into his mind.

* * *

**AN: See? Short, sweet, and to the point. There is plenty more so stay tuned for more chapters!**


	6. Guilty

**AN: Nothing to really say here besides this being a really short chapter, so just read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Guilty**

Brett felt really guilty about what he was doing. He felt ashamed about what was going through his mind as he did what he did, and to make matters worse, he had a really heavy fear that his fiancee will be disgusted with him and break off their engagement. Well, maybe no one will notice what he was doing, or who he was looking at. Brett felt really ashamed of himself about him looking at a former friend in such a way, but what could he do? He was a man after all, and men look at other women all the time, and those men would look at women with the usual look of lust in their eyes, and blood in their lower areas. Then again, this was different, because he had a beautiful fiancee that satisfied him in every which way. This was the same fiancee that he was due to marry in the very near future.

If only...

"Brett." Mickie's voice said out of nowhere, anapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Brett answered her as she sat next to him on their bed.

"Is there anything that you have on your mind? Is there something that you want to tell me?" Mickie asked with a serious smile on her face.

"Well, there is something that I have been wanting to tell you, but I am afraid that you might look at me in a different light." Brett said sadly.

"Really? Alright, what is it that you need to tell me?" Mickie asked.

"Well, it is just the fact that we have went from friends to lovers about to be married." Brett began, "What I have been going through is the fact that I have been feeling guilty about thinking of you in a way that went beyond our friendship."

Mickie started to chuckle under her breath, and Brett looked at her as if she had lost what was left of her mind.

"May I ask what is so damn funny?" Brett asked, both angry and confused.

"Well, we are going to be married, and we have had sex already, so why are you so guilty about thinking of me as someone you want to screw at a moment's notice?" Mickie asked flat out.

"That's another thing that I love about you. You have the ability to say whatever is on your mind and say things flat out with no remorse." Brett said, running his hand over his face.

"See? Was that so hard to admit?" Mickie joked, gently nudging him.

"No." Brett said.

"So you want me to stop walking around in my underwear in front of you?" Mickie asked him jokingly.

"Whoa, let's not get too carried away, I was just getting some things off of my chest." Brett smiled.

"I was kidding." Mickie laughed hysterically.

"Okay." Brett smiled. He got up from the bed, gave Mickie a kiss, and walked out of the room.

"So after this little conversation, you don't want to have sex in public anymore?" Mickie called after him with a laugh.

"I didn't hear that!" Brett called back.

Mickie just laughed. She loved doing that to him, and when they get married, she was really going to have fun with him.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was another short quick one, wasn't it? Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	7. A Drunken Mess

**AN: Okay, this chapter takes place when both Mickie and Brett are in high school again. Sorry if the time line for some of these chapters jump around a lot. Anyways, read, be merry and all of that.**

**Chapter Seven: A Drunken Mess**

Brett was sitting in his room, busy playing video games on his PS3. Dressed in nothing but his sweats, and a sleeveless shirt, he sat there on the floor, rapidly pressing buttons on his wireless joystick. He and his sisters were home alone, their mother was out of town for the week, visiting a sick relative of theirs. Kim and Kat were upstairs in their room doing whatever that they wanted, and he was downstairs in his basement room, staying out of their way, and wondering what was going to happen next on this exciting day.

Well, he didn't have to wait long, because the second that thought left his mind, Brett heard his cell phone ring. Pausing his game, Brett answered it.

"Hello, Mickie." Brett answered.

"Brett? It's me, Jessie." One of his and Mickie's friends said into the phone.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me on her cell phone?" Brett asked, immediately knowing that whatever she was calling about was not going to be good.

"Look, there is a party here at my house, and Mickie has had a little too much to drink." Jessie said.

"What else?" Brett said, pinching the bridge of his nose, mentally bracing himself for what was going to happen next.

"Look, come and get her before some guy here tries to take advantage of her." Jessie said. "Really, because there are some assholes here that will try and take advantage of her, and I know that you don't want that to hang on your head."

"No, Jessie, I won't." Brett sighed in a tired tone. "Alright, keep an eye on her, and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, get here quick." Jessie said, hanging up. Brett slid on his black jeans, and his black hoodie. He was about to go out the front door, but he decided to run up the stairs real quick and talk to his sisters about where he was going.

"Kim, Kat?" Brett said, poking his head into their room. They were on their respectable beds Kat reading a magazine, and Kim surfing the channels on their tv.

"What's up? What's wrong?" Kat asked. Brett had a look on his face like something was wrong, or something was going to be wrong.

"Mickie's in a little bit of trouble, so I have to go and get her, and bring her back here, okay?" Brett said.

"God, why is it that whenever that girl needs your help, you will run off to help her?" Kim moaned.

"He in love with her." Kat said.

"Awww." Kim teased their little brother.

"Don't go there." Brett said, trying to hide his blush, to no success. "Look, I will be back in about twenty minutes. So if you need me, call me on my cell phone."

"Alright, don't have sex while you are out." Kat called as Brett turned his back to leave, causing him to nearly fall on his face.

"Not funny!" Brett shouted back. Kat and Kim laughed as they heard the front door to their home slam shut, and a car driving away.

"So, between you and me, do you think that Brett and Mickie are going to get together?" Kim asked her sister.

"No, I doubt it." Kat answered. "That girl has way too many issues, and she won't get them in line in time. I really do hope they end up together, because they are too perfect together, and too cute, especially Brett."

"Yeah." Kim answered. "Brett is crazy about her. Plus he will do anything for that girl."

"Of course." Kat asked. "Well, this is going to be something interesting, for sure.

* * *

Brett pulled in front of Jessie's house, and he knew immediately that he was in the right place, because he saw the lights going, and the music blaring. It was amazing that the cops were not out here. Then again, the cops were probably coming now, so he better get in there, and get Mickie out of there. He walked up to the front door, and only knocked once before Jessie answered the door.

"Where is she?" Brett asked, referring to Mickie. Jessie pulled him past various teens drinking and making out to where his friend was. She was dressed in a mini skirt and a tight top. She was passed out drunk. Brett just sighed mentally, and scooped her up in his arms. In bridal fashion, he carried her out to his car, strapped her in, and drove away towards his home.

Brett was at a stoplight when Mickie stirred, still under the influence from her being drunk. She looked over at him right as the light he was sitting at turned green.

"Hey, sexy, what's up?" Mickie asked in a drunken tone.

"Nothing much, just trying to get you home." Brett answered not looking at her, his focus still on the road ahead of him.

Mickie ran a hand through his long orange hair, an action that caught him totally off guard, made him blush, and almost drive the car off the road. Brett quickly regained his composure, and pulled right in front of his house. Brett shut off his car and looked over at his friend, just in time to see Mickie throw up all over the front of his car.

"Great, nice." Brett said in disgust. "Aw, you were eating corn?"

* * *

With Kat and Kim's help, Brett managed to get Mickie into his home. He managed to get her down to his room, and placed her on the spare bed. Mickie was out cold, but Brett had a real bad dilemma now. What was he going to do with her? As Mickie sat up, his question was answered. As Brett walked over to his friend, Mickie pulled him into a steamy kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Brett managed to break away, absolutely in shock at what his friend did.

"Come on, let's have sex." Mickie said, still drunk.

"Not right now, you need some sleep." Brett said, wrestling her into bed. Mickie put up a little bit of a fuss, but after a few minutes, she was sound asleep. Brett sat on his bed, and stared at his friend.

"This girl is going to be the end of me." Brett laughed as he slipped on his own pj's and slid into bed. But as he laid there, a really nagging thought crossed his mind.

_Is this the woman that I am going to marry?_

"Nah." Brett thought to himself. He shut off his light, and went to sleep, still thinking about that marriage thing in his mind.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading and reviewing for more!**


	8. A Painful Past and a Bright Future

**AN: This one has a turn from sweet to downright scary. This contains a rape scene, so you have been warned ahead of time.**

**Chapter Eight: A Painful Past and a Bright Future**

Mickie was still awake. She took a quick glance out of her bedroom window, and saw the moon high in the sky. She looked around the room, and could not see a thing, because all of the stuff that was there normally was hidden by the darkness of the room. Sighing constantly, she rested her head on the bare chest of her former friend and future husband, Brett Morris. They may have been friends for a long time, but now they were lovers and soon to be husband and wife. She loved him now, but if you told her that her friend was going to be her future husband, she would have said that you were nuts. He went to Iraq when he was fresh out of college, and Mickie moved in with her then boyfriend, Jason Miller.

Was that a mistake in a life time.

With Jason, things were going good for a while, then out of nowhere, he changed. Mickie didn't know what happened, but he changed. She didn't say anything, but his actions with and about his new attitude left marks on her. Literally. He began to beat her, abuse her sexually, and she didn't know what she was going to do, because she couldn't leave him for two reasons. One, she had nowhere to go, and two, she was frightened to do so, because he might kill her if she does or tries to leave.

As Mickie thought about Jason, she broke away from Brett, and fell asleep, falling right back into a frightening memory...

* * *

_Mickie couldn't sleep. It was still early, and their room was fairly lit due to the moonlight filtering in the room from an adjacent window from their bed. She felt Jason's hand on her thigh, and she moved it away. As she did, she noticed that there was something written on it. Upon further inspection, she noticed that it was a number, and their was a girl's name written on his hand as well, just above the number._

'_This son of a bitch.' Mickie thought, roughly brushing his hand away. That was enough of a motion to stir him out of his sleep._

"_What in the fuck is your problem?" Jason asked._

"_Who in the hell is Mandy!" Mickie shrieked._

"_None of your damn business, that's who." Jason said, trying to go back to sleep, but of course, Mickie just had to press him. She knew that he was cheating on her, that was obvious, but him beating her was the way that Jason kept her in line. She really had enough with him, and he had to go._

"_What, beating me and having sex with me isn't enough for you?" Mickie said full of spite._

_Jason sat up, and slapped her across the face. Mickie, stunned from the slap, tried to get away from him, but Jason was faster, and pinned her arms above her head._

"_Now we are going to have some fun." Jason said with a sick smile on his face. Mickie spat in his face in an effort to get him to stop. He wiped his face with a laugh, and in one swift motion, he exposed himself to her, and ripped off her underwear quickly. She began to thrash about, and scream and yell in an effort to get him to stop, that didn't work so she just stopped and began to whimper._

"_Yeah, bitch, you better keep your mouth shut as I do what I want to do to you." Jason said. Mickie just closed her eyes, and then the sharp pain entered her. That was the worst and most indescribable feeling in her life._

* * *

Mickie felt her eyes shoot open, and look around trying to take in her surroundings. The minute that she looked around, she saw that she was sleeping against Brett's bare chest. Then she remembered that Jason is in jail, and she is here with her fiancee. The same man who literally beat him within an inch of his life. Mickie felt herself snuggling closer to him, and falling asleep once again, knowing that she was probably going to have another terrible dream once again...

* * *

Brett shut the door to his bathroom after washing his hands, and returned to his bedroom. He looked at Mickie's peaceful sleeping figure, and smiled as he laid beside her. He pulled her close, and went to sleep. He was perfectly content with spending the rest of the night like this, unless of course nature called again.

A small moan caused him to bolt straight up. He looked over at Mickie, and saw her turning in her sleep, her peaceful expression replaced with one of terror. Brett contemplated waking her up just to stop her nightmare, or whatever she was having. He decided against it, and just continued to watch her.

"Jason, stop it, please!" Mickie screamed in her sleep. She began to thrash about, clawing at the air as if she was fighting her ex boyfriend.

"Mickie? Brett said softly, reaching out to touch her on the shoulder, but she flinched away at the touch. When she started to thrash about uncontrollably, that is when he decided to step in and wake her up.

"Mickie! Wake up!" Brett said, starting to shake her in an attempt to make her stop the nightmare that she was having. When she did wake up, she saw that she was back in their bedroom, and Jason was not there. But her long time friend and future husband in Brett was. Mickie just threw her arms around him, and began to cry very intensely.

"It was a nightmare when I was with him." Mickie cried. "I never want to go back to that life again. Please don't make me go back to that life. I'll die if I have to!"

"I will never lay a hand on you in a physical way." Brett said. Mickie sighed in a calming way. She just rested her head on her shoulder. Brett just rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep quietly.

* * *

Brett just laid there, watching her sleep peacefully. He knew that he protected her in the past, and with Jason in jail for a long time, this seemed like it was going to be a great life for them. In the back of his mind, he knew that Jason was going to get out eventually. If it really came to it, he was going to be ready for him, if he tried something.

Brett sighed as Mickie pulled herself closer to him. He smiled as he rested her head on his shoulder and smiled in her sleep, signaling that she was having a good dream.

"Yeah, Brett, do it like that..." Mickie said in her sleep. Brett had to stifle a laugh, and he turned to fall asleep, with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Well, after that nightmare that she had, I figured that the chapter had to end on a sweet and funny note at least. Well, this story has only four more chapters to go, so be on the look out for them, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Secrets

**AN: Just another little chapter from me. This is a question that come up with most couples nowadays, so some of you can relate to this. Well anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Secrets**

Mickie knew just about everything about Brett. From his height, down to his weight, and right down to what he was allergic to, and Brett knew everything about her. That was normal, since they have known each other since high school. Now that they were about to get married very soon, she had come to some terms, one of those was that a handsome man like Brett has been with quite a few women, and she was with a few guys. Not a lot of guys, mind you, but enough to be experienced in that area of life and sex. How many women was he with was a question that kept eating at her as soon as she thought about it herself. She didn't want to ask because she didn't want to know, honestly, but then she knew that she was not going to get any peace at all until she asked her future husband about it. So that is what she did, not caring about the answer, she asked the question anyway.

* * *

Brett was sitting in the living room, looking at TV when Mickie came in, and sat on the couch with him. He turned to her and smiled, but it was obvious to Brett because of the look that was on her face that she had something on her mind.

"Hey gorgeous, what is on your mind?" Brett asked her.

"Brett, I need to know something, and I want you to be honest with me." Mickie said.

"Sure, babe. What do you want to know?" Brett asked with a smile.

"How many women did you have sex with before we became a couple?" Mickie asked him. Brett let out an 'man, this question again' type of sigh. In the back of his mind, he knew that this question was going to be brought up eventually, and he was both ready, and not ready for this, if that was at all possible. Anyway, he shut off the TV, ran a hand through his long blonde hair, and turned to her. He took a deep breath, and answered her.

"None, nobody." Brett said confidence full in his voice. Mickie was taken aback, almost as if she didn't believe him, and in all honestly, she didn't. He knew that he was going to have to explain himself to her. Brett looked as if he knew that simple answer was not going to do it either, and he knew it right then when he said it.

Mickie thought about what he said for a few seconds, and then she realized that Brett just might be telling the truth. After all, when she first moved into his home, he was really nervous about sleeping in the same bed with her. Then she thought about how nervous he was about girls and talking to them in high school, and it was then that she knew that he could be telling the truth. But there was something about what he said that didn't sit right with her, so she continued to press him about this important issue.

"I'm sorry, I just don't believe that." Mickie said, shaking her head.

"I don't blame you. I still don't believe that myself." Brett said. "Look, I wanted to ask you the same question, but in reality, I didn't want to know, nor did I want to butt in about your sexual history. I got over the urge to ask that question with saying one thing in my mind."

"That would be?" Mickie asked.

"I am lucky enough to be with such a beauty right now, let alone soon to be married to her." Brett said. Mickie smiled, but the fact that her soon to be husband was still a virgin was still hard to believe.

"I'm sorry, but I still find it hard to believe that you have not had sex with a woman yet." Mickie said. Brett let another sigh escape his lips, and then took her hand into his, and looked right at her.

"The reason that I haven't had sex with a woman yet was because I was looking for the right one to give myself to, and I am happy to say that I have found that woman." Brett said with a smile.

"Who?" Mickie asked in a mock confused tone of voice.

"My future wife." Brett said with a smile. Mickie looked at him, smiling a little bit. She leaned in, and gave him a kiss. Brett returned the kiss, until she broke it, and looked at him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Mickie, I hope that does not change things between us. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you." Brett said, his voice full of sincerity.

"I know, and I love you too. I feel the exact same way." Mickie said with a very bright smile. She then took his hand, and began to lead them away from their living room.

"Um, Mickie? Mind telling me where we are going or where you are leading me to?" Brett asked, curious as to what she had in mind for him.

"Well, since you are a virgin, I figured that I have a few things to teach you about." Mickie said with a seductive smile and tone of voice.

"Really? Like what?" Brett asked her again.

"You let me worry about that." Mickie smiled as she shoved him into the bedroom. All Brett could do was smile.

This was a lesson he knew that he was going to enjoy.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was something, wasn't it? There are men that have not had sex yet, and they look fairly handsome as well. Anyway, next up, the Christmas chapter. Read and enjoy!**


	10. Our First Christmas Together

**AN: Well, this is going to be the Christmas Chapter of this story. This is going to be a short one, probably. Merry Christmas to all that read this.**

**Chapter Ten: Our First Christmas Together**

Brett was sitting on his couch, watching the fire that was going in their fireplace. He looked at the Christmas tree that was decorated from head to toe. Brett went to the window by the tree, and looked out of the window. Snow was covering almost everything that was outside. Brett smiled and walked away, still deep in his thoughts. He took a seat, and began to muse about everything that happened before this Christmas evening. He thought about serving in the military overseas, and he was really lucky that nothing happened to him while he was over there. Even though he was glad to serve his country, he was really glad that nothing happened to him. Brett let out a sigh of relief about that. Then his thoughts drifted to a certain female that was sleeping close by. A woman that has had his heart for a long time, and this was the same woman that he has known for an even longer time.

That is when he remembered his long time friend and his now future wife, Mickie.

They started out as friends in high school, and Brett always knew that there was something between the two of them. This was the same woman that helped him get over his nervousness when he talked to girls. Ironically, this new found confidence in the opposite sex made him think of Mickie as more than a beautiful (and full figured) best friend. Of course, just as it looked like there was going to be something between the two of them, he was called upon to defend this country, ending the budding romance that was growing between the two of them. After he saved her from his abusive boyfriend, she moved in with him. After about a week of her living here, he asked her to marry him. Mickie smiled and said yes. That was the happiest moment of his life, and he was going to take care of her, if she wanted him to.

* * *

Brett put out the fire, turned off the Christmas tree, and went towards his bedroom where Mickie was sleeping in one of his long t-shirts. He looked in the room, and the glow from the moonlight highlighted her beautiful sleeping face perfectly.

Brett went towards her side, and just looked at her as she laid there peacefully. He took a seat on the edge near where she was sleep, and with one hand, he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. Mickie seemed to be calm at the touch that she was feeling, because she was smiling, and she let out a small laugh in her sleep.

Mickie eyes fluttered opened, and looked at him with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mickie smiled at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had a really good Christmas, you know." Brett asked her. Mickie smiled sleepily, and sat up, proping herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, I did." Mickie said. "I got everything I wanted, plus a little something extra."

"Really? Like what?" Brett asked her. Mickie sat up in her bed, and gave him a small, but very passionate kiss.

"You." Mickie smiled. "I have my best friend back, and now I have a really handsome guy in my life that I have grown to love more as a friend, now as a lover and my soon to be husband."

"I always knew that there was something between us, and now that we are going to be married, I guess that this was going to happen. I always knew that this was meant to be." Brett said with a smile.

"I knew it all along, too." Mickie said with a smile. Brett leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Mickie." Brett said with a smile.

"I love you too, Brett." Mickie said in response.

Brett climbed into bed next to his future wife, and while the snow tranquilly and quietly fell outside, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

_This is the familiar way that the days end, Mickie falling asleep in my arms. Man, I love this. _Brett thought with a smile. Pulling the sleeping brunette closer to him, Brett let a sleepy smile cross his face, and he went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**AN: See that? Short and sweet, just in time for the holidays. Have a happy and safe holiday!**


	11. A New Years Eve To Remember

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter of the story, and there is a surprise in store for you readers. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**

**Chapter Eleven: A New Years Eve To Remember**

After the New Year's Eve Party that they attended with their friends and families ended, Brett and Mickie found themselves returning home, and soon after falling asleep in their bedroom in their home. Well, Mickie was sleeping peacefully, Brett was not able to. Careful as to not disturb his fiancee, Mickie, he slipped out of their bed, and walked towards their living room, looking out towards the snow covered scenery.

Brett really did love Mickie, and then he knew that he sort of felt the same way about her since they were in high school. No matter how many girls that he dated, he would always feel that way about her. That is when the worry started to set in.

He remembered when her abusive ex Jason came into his house, and attacked her. Brett came home, and found him about to do something unthinkable to his friend. That sent him into a rage that made him attack Jason to a point that ironically made Mickie pull Brett off of Jason. If it was not for Mickie stepping in at that point, Brett might have did something that he was going to regret for a long time.

Then a really scary thought crossed Brett's mind. He knew that Jason might be getting out of prison sometime in the near future, and that made him wonder if he was going to be able to protect Mickie in the very likely chance that Jason might try something to them.

"Brett?" Mickie called in her sleepy voice. Brett snapped out of his deep thoughts to see Mickie walking towards him in her nightshirt. When she stood right next to him, all he did was smile at her.

"Brett, what's wrong?" Mickie asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Brett said, looking forward, out of his window. Mickie knew that look on his face. That was the look that he had when he was worried about something, and she knew that it was probably the same thing that she was thinking about.

"You were worrying about Jason again, weren't you?" Mickie asked. Brett looked at her, and then looked away again. When he did, though, he nodded his head, further proof that she was right.

"Mickie, what if I am not able to protect you from him again if something like that happens once more?" Brett said.

"Brett, I really trust that you are the one for me, and I know that you are going to protect me in anyway possible." Mickie said, giving Brett a really warm smile. Brett smiled, but not all of his worries were gone.

"Yeah, but he is not going to be in prison forever, and with the way that he has been acting when I got out of the army, I know that he might try something." Brett smiled worriedly.

Mickie sighed, and took Brett's face in her hands. She leaned in, and gave him a loving kiss.

"Don't worry about that right now, we have a brand new year that we are going to be married in." Mickie said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I love you, you know." Brett said with an awkward smile.

"I love you too." Mickie said, giving him another kiss. She took him by the hand, and led him back to their bedroom.

That was one hell of a year that this loving couple has been through that neither will ever forget, and to be honest, the new year was going to start off with a surprise as well...

* * *

**ONE WEEK INTO THE NEW YEAR...**

Brett was out seeing his friends, and Mickie had the house to herself. She was walking by the bathroom when she started to feel nauseated. She ran into the house, and the moment that she reached the toilet, she began to vomit right into the toilet. This is the third time this has happened. When she remembered that this was not the first time that this little episode has happened, that is when the panic and distress began to wash over her. She grabbed the phone, and dialed Brett's older sisters.

"Kat? It's me. I need you to swing by the store, and grab something for me because I am feeling really sick. Alright, thanks." She hung up her phone, and went into the other room to lie down.

If she was going through what she thought that she was going through, this was going to be a really interesting event...

Kat and Kim waited outside of Mickie's bathroom as she was in there for what seemed like an eternity. As the two sisters waited impatiently and paced worriedly, they just wondered what the results were going to be. Just when one of them was going to say something, the door to the bathroom opened, and Mickie stood there, completely stoic.

"Well, what is the result?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging. Tell us!" Kim yelled, clearly impatient as to what was going on.

Mickie held out her hand, and the two sisters looked at what was in Mickie's hand, shared an excited and happy glance, and looked back at her.

"Positive." Mickie said, letting a small smile grow on her face.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Well, that is it for this story.** **Don't worry, there will be another story in the future, and it will be a crossover. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
